


To My Surprise...

by EpicOtaku889



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Great Gatbsy, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Smut, The Great Gatsby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOtaku889/pseuds/EpicOtaku889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Gatsby have become very close with one another and the tensions are high. Nick finds himself alone with Gatsby in the study, romance, wine, and music is all it takes to win over Nick's dear heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Surprise...

**Author's Note:**

> The EpicOtaku has kindly jointed accounts with me, CanciMalicious, I am a new fanfic writer and I have many built up which I would like to post but we're using her account because her and I joint created them together. We have many gret stories together so we hope you'll enjoy them. But this story is one that I wrote and that she ships too.
> 
> BY CANCI (NOT EO)

It was late, yet the night still seemed young. I was wandering through the crowd of retreating guests. I hadn’t seen a glimpse of Gatsby all night, which had rarely happened in the majority of his lavish parties. I couldn’t help but miss the man a little, that smile of his always seemed to lure me towards his study. Those moments alone brought immense tension to the friendship we had created together.

Suddenly from the porch stairs “Is that you, Ol’ Sport?”

I turned to see that golden man in his crisp white suit with a light powder of rose, a wide smile crept across my face “Why there you are, Jay. I’ve been lookin’ all over for you.” My mind came back, what had I just said?

Gatsby laughed playfully to himself “Aw, you missed me. Care to join me in my study, Nick? I just had a fresh shipment of French wine delivered this morning." He gestured to the front doors.

I got nervous, he said my name. "If that is what you wish. I could have a glass or two." I followed right after the golden man.

I couldn't help but watch his walk. Those steps, calm and graceful. Even with the tap of his cane and the click of his shoe soles, his steps seemed to be softly taken. We scaled the spiral staircase to his study. The floors and railing glistened as they always had, almost seemed like a dream. We entered through that oaken door. With a pop of the latch and click of the lock, we were alone with each other once again in one of those moments.

He had popped the cork of this new Paris wine. He began with that happy tone "Tell me, Ol' Sport. Do you dance?" He brought over a glass to me.

I took the glass from him and swigged from it. "I dance well enough. Though I am a clumsy excuse for a dance partner." I chuckled lightly.

He had that half smile to bare those solid pearls between soft rose lips. "Is that what you think? I'm sure you could learn." He sipped from his glass.

I sipped from mine. "And who would you suggest teach me such a skill?" Giving him a curious glance.

Gatsby, giving me the same look with more confidence. "Why me of course. Who would be better to teach you how to dance than me?" He sipped and set down his glass.

He wandered closer to me and took the wine from hand. "Dance with me, Ol' Sport." He smiled.

Gatsby ventured to his record player. He pulled a record from a slip, not letting me see as a surprise. Flipping it and slipping it onto the plateau, then setting on the tone-arm upon it. The beautiful sound of Jane Greene's "Mine All Mine", poured from the pavillon. He smiled and found himself back to me. He took my waist and hand in the traditional dance hold, that smile was the only thing stopping me from refusing. And then I felt my face hot, flushed like a school boy.

He gently swayed me in his hold, those hands gripping "Nick, have you ever danced formally with a woman?"

The flush darkens "I've never gathered the courage to dare ask a woman for a dance...I am not the smoothest card in the deck..." Why was I telling him this? Embarassing.

He chuckled and pulled me closer. "Don't worry...I won't tell a soul." Smiling and holding me in that embrace.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and this dancing seemed to be to calm. The music softened in my mind and the voice was angelic. Gatsby was warm and that suit let off that gentleman scent which matched his appearance and manor. I could've fell asleep in his arms, shifting our weight to and fro at a slow pace. This went on for what seemed to be a moment, but in reality this time was short.

I felt the warmth of his hand pull me from my delightful haze, having a hold of my chin. His eyes half-lidded, gazing back into mine. That blue I thought seemed to have lights dancing behind them, but there was something else there. What was it I was seeing? He smiled at me and leaned closer. I knew what that emotion was, desire. Before I could utter a sound, my lips were taken by his. Those soft blush rims had enveloped mine, brushing along them and then pushing more prominently to them. Letting him take them by his own, I realized what was happening. I had always wanted this.

I broke this heated endeavor. Letting out a soft breath "J-Jay...We can't d-" I was cut-off by his soft thumb over my lips.

Gatsby was gazing at me, seeming to be admiring me like a work of art "Don't fret, Nick..." He paused.

Gatsby held my waist and leaned to my ear. Whispering in that husky voice "No one will know..." He pulled me closer, bodies together "I'll take good care of you, Ol' Sport~....."

To my surprise, that was what had pushed me over edge. Those words had began the growing burden in the pit of my trousers. I couldn't hold on any longer, and I forced my lips into his. In almost an instant we become and balmy stimulated mess. We were pressing against each other with conviction and pure lust. This was exactly what I wanted in these late night sessions in this study. It was always a fantasy of mine to be taken by Gatsby in this elegant room, or any other for that matter. Noticing Gatsby and I were migrating out, I tried to concentrate on my footing.

I was too concentrated on Gatsby's touch to even care about tripping over my own feet. I felt myself begin to fall, but I felt those hands take a hold of me and save me from gravity. Gatsby was inspecting me, scanning my expression with those heavenly blue eyes. He never took them off me as he laid me gently onto his satin sheets.

I let out a soft breath and looked up at him. "G-Gatsby...I-" he cut me off again.

Gatsby was looming over me. "Nick...Don't be afraid. I'm right here...I promise I'll take care of you, Ol' Sport." He leaned in and graced my neck with sweet soft kisses.

I craned my neck for him to have it. My voice was hoarse and needy "You're all I ever wanted.....Please...show me how to make love..." My cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

I hadn't made love to anyone, not even a woman. I was never one for touching, it never had an appeal to me. Not until I had met this golden man on top of me, the only one I had ever fantasized these wonderful events with. And now it was happening, what was I to do? I didn't want to refuse, I wanted him to have me, but I was afraid.

Gatsby could almost hear my thoughts. "Do you...want to stop?" He looked hurt and sad.

I was surprised "N-No-! No Jay...No..not at all. It's perfect. You're wonderful....I'm afraid....I'll do something wrong...." I couldn't help but hope he'd understand.

A genuine, loving smile had come across his lips. "Ol' Sport, we can go as slow as you want....Do you know why I have called you into my study after every party you attended?" He waited for a word.

I was curious. "Not in the slightest...." I now wanted to know why he had actually invited me to many times.

Gatsby's hands began to roam my body. I let out keening purrs as his fingers found that swelling prominence under the center seam of my slacks. I was practically begging him to touch me.

I was nearly breathless. "Jaaay~....please..." I rolled my hips up to his.

Jay was unbuttoning my vest and shirt. "I invited you here...In hopes that one day I'd be able to hold you like this. Pleasure you this way." He unbuckled my slacks, and teased at my hips.

I was like putty in his hands, I grabbed on his tie to pull him in closer. "Gatsby please....stop teasing...." I panted softly against his neck.

Gatsby kept working on my trousers, teasing my waist "Patience, Ol' Sport...I've been trying to woo you, but you are a man of stature. You're very oblivious as well." His fingers kneaded at the arch of my zipper.

I gasped slightly from stimulation and shock. I took a moment, then spoke through his kneading. "Me?....Why m-me?...There are ss-so many other....p-people.....you could've chose...."

Jay merely unzipped my slacks, in which I no longer had the will to question his attraction to me. I was at the mercy of the desirable, the radiant, the great, Jay Gatsby. The golden man's hands were exploring every part, crease, and nook of my body he could find. I hardly noticed he removed my shirt, and he began on my pants. Determined to not be the only one exposed, I stopped him and aggressively pulled off his tie.

Jay nearly broke from his lust. "Easy Ol' Sport." He helped remove his shirt and pants. "You only need ask for what you want."

I watched him strip down to just dress pants. He rested next to me, traced his hand down my chest. I smiled and rolled on top of him. This was my moment to show how courageous I was to this golden man. I felt embarrassed, my cheeks were still a light red. Leaning down to him I planted soft kisses to his tan skin, his structure was magnificent. I let my fingers linger on his chest with great curiosity.

Gatsby took hold of my hips. "Nick, no need to be so shy. You may do what you wish." He smiled warmly at me.

I had kissed to his chest, the area I was most lured by. "I apologize....May I..remove your dress pants, Jay?" I slipped a hand over his button.

Gatsby smiled and caressed my cheek sweetly. "Yes, Ol' Sport. Do as you please." He started me off by undoing the button himself.

I was eager to see what was beneath this smooth fabric. I removed his pants from his body, leaving him only in white socks and cotton black underwear that accented the snug organ underneath. This was it, I was going to show the golden man I was fearless. I began slow at first but stopped when I had seen it, it was glorious. Strong and tan as the rest of his body.

Gatsby had seen my amazed reaction and began to grow mischievous "Like what you see, Nick~?" Jay grinned and gave my pectorals a good squeeze.

I became flushed and tried not to squeak. "Y-yes...I do..." I tried to keep my voice calm, I failed.

Gatsby's naughty side began to bare itself to me. "Then maybe I should show you how to use it~."

Jay flipped me quickly before I could get a word in. Suddenly my lips were taken again and this time it was more wet. Tongues were brought into play, and I gladly accepted his. It kept pushing at the roof of my mouth, forcing me to let out more pleasurable sounds. I tried to get my way into his mouth but he was having none of it, he kept my tongue trapped so his could have its way. We kept pressing together, the bulges of our cocks occasionally meeting for a quick rubbing.

Those rubs forced sinful and lusty moans from my throat. This is what it felt like to be pleasured by another man, better than any liquor or any drug could give me. This pleasure was more than any amount of coin that could be given to me. I only wanted to be had by this golden man. He only need whisper into my ear a simple command and I would be his worshiper. I was so quickly pulled from my thoughts and right back into the ecstasy of this act.

I noticed now he had removed my pants just the same, and then noticed my underpants had seemed to vanish along with them. Embarrassed and exposed my cheeks turned a bright red, on instinct I brought my legs together to cover up.

Jay stopped me and spread them again. "No need to hide from me..." He smiled warmly and wrapped an arm underneath the small of my back. 

Gatsby graced his lips on my ribs "You're perfect this way." He continued by kissing at my stomach and waist.

I felt him go further and gasped with his contact at the base of my aching cock. "Ohn~....JaaAay...Where'd you learn to be so pleasant?..." I moved my hip upwards again in hopes my member would be graced by something of Gatsby's.

Jay only grinned, and continued to knead at my swelling organ. I kept keening out and gripping the sheets. I then felt his mouth envelop my cock and proceed to suction around it, sealing them together as one. I was nearly pushed over edge, moaning ungodly swears and quivering from his every move.

I couldn't help but buck my hips. "J-Jay...I can't-...." I was still twisting in the sheets.

Gatsby pulled away and kissed my waist "I do apologize...Is it okay if I go further?" He looked up me for a response.

I was probably a flushed hot mess. "Further?....Yes...." Propped myself up in my elbows.

Gatsby simply leaned and took my lips again, another soft sweet kiss that felt like I had always dreamed. The smooth muscles that were softer than any down feather pillow had ever felt. I couldn't help but smile, he was treating me so sweetly I nearly felt girlish. Gatsby then broke the meeting to reach into his nightstand for something.

I was curious. "What are you looking for, Jay?" Tried to peek.

Jay, still smiling some. "To do this, you need to be physically prepared. Is that all right by you, Ol' Sport?" His smile softened and he rested his hand on my thigh.

I smiled back. "Yes Jay...What is it you need to do?" I layed back on the bed for him.

He opened what seemed to be a small bottle. "I need to stretch you....And I can't lie, but it hurts. I'll make it feel good though. I promise."

I got nervous, but nodded. "I trust you...." Then smiled sweetly at him.

I could see Gatsby become putty in my hands. I wasn't expecting it, but he gave me that same smile he did on the night we met. That bright and hopeful smiles, half-bared pearls and a shine in his cyan blue eyes. I felt safe with him, I really did trust him to take care of me, and I knew I wouldn't regret it.

Jay took my knee and pushed it closer to my chest, then drenched his fingers in what looked like liquid petroleum jelly. I watched as he slightly rubbed it in his fingertips.

Jay looked to me. "Ready, Nick?" He had a look of concern.

I kept my sweet smile and stroked his cheek. "Yes, Jay." Then spread my legs further for him.

My lust was nearly snuffed out by that first finger. It had hurt a little and yet felt strangely filling, I couldn't help but scrunch my face and bite my cheek in hopes to keep my pain to myself. Somehow Jay noticed me and knew I was in distress, I felt the sheets shift from him moving down. I let out a small gasp when his tongue went back to work on the head of my cock.

I tossed by head back when he sucked at just the tip, just like a candy pop. His tongue work was like magic, this pleasure had began to mask the sudden pain I felt in my rectum. I hadn't noticed he slipped that second finger in, I couldn't concentrate with him stimulating me so vigorously. Jay started to slowly scissor inside me while I kept moaning and keening from that talented tongue. It started to hurt some but I moaned when Gatsby pushed in further, I felt him prodding around like he was searching for something.

I was thinking of what he could be reaching for. Is there something I don't know about? I really couldn't tell with his tongue nearly pushing me over edge.

I was gasping for air, a stimulated and slightly in pain being. "J-Jay stop, I'm gonna....Jay please~...I'm-..." I couldn't finish.

Gatsby knew and pulled his mouth away. "Almost done, Ol' Sport. Can you hang on a little longer?" He graced my neck once again with soft kisses.

I nodded slightly for him and panted against his skin. "Y-Yes...."

I was growing impatient and a little frustrated with this constant small pain and Gatsby just dangling his trophy right in front of me. I scrunched my face again when he slipped in the third one, but with that last push I knew why men did this.

I felt a wave of pleasure roll through my body, a wave so strong that it pushed a loud nearly yelling moan that surely travelled through the house. He hit something that made my toes curl and my body quiver, it made my very mind go blank. I couldn't take it anymore, until Gatsby's fingers disappeared.

I was panting with my head back in the pillows. "...Jay.....where'd you go...?" I lifted my head some to look.

He was rolling on a rubber, his cock was larger when it was fully erect. I couldn't decide whether being excited or concerned. Hell I didn't care, I was wanted by the golden man of my dreams, the size didn't truly matter to me.

Gatsby pushed my knees up to put one over his shoulder and the other at his waist. "Ready, Nick?" He grinned a little.

I smiled and had a feeling of relief. "Yes, Jay..." I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

In an instant, I could feel myself be filled by a rock hard feverishly hot rod. I nearly passed out from the intensity of it but I could only mutter cries and moans of pure pleasure. Gatsby panted against my neck and wrapped an arm underneath me to secure me in his hold.

Without warning or pretense he had began to move his hips slowly and gradually, yet even the slightest movement would've sufficed. Finally, I was being fucked by the golden man. I was making love with Gatsby, nothing could've ruined my pleasure or joy in that moment.

He kept thrusting into me letting out his own set of low and deep moans against my neck, I couldn't help but whine from the pleasure his every action was giving me. His hips went on and on, that same beat growing faster and faster. I felt he wanted this too, his thrusts became so strong and passionate that he lifted my lower back from the sheets more than once. Our wailing and pleasure cries had started to come more in tune with each other as we both began to reach climax. I couldn't help but whimper from my neglected swelling brushing against his stomach. 

I was panting heavily "J-Jay...Gatsby...touch me~..Ohn~ touch me p-please!..." I was embarrassed from how eager I sounded.

I only heard a soft chuckle from Gatsby, then felt a firm grip around my cock which started to pump. I was a groaning and pleasured mess, I hadn't even noticed the tears running from my eyes or how drenched in sweat I was. I was only focused on this act, this man, this love that had finally been fulfilled. 

I couldn't hold back anymore. I nearly screamed Jay's name in a long drawn out wail, then I felt the release of a lifetime and then the small feeling of another inside me. We both went limp with each other, panting together and letting the sweat dry.

We layed there for what seemed to be forever. I couldn't help but be soothed by the breathing and heart beat of Jay, his chest rising and falling against mine. I knew this was it, this was the one I wanted. Gatsby had gained enough strength to remove himself from inside me and flopped down next to me. He partially sat against the headboard but he kept close to me, then helped me move up and lay against his chest.

We laid there, letting our lungs relax and our body take a well deserved break. I was resting my head on Gatsby's chest, listening to his heart beat slow and steady. I kept my eyes closed, and noticed it was silent in the room. Not a single sound but Gatsby's insides, not even one boat horn out on the water. I smiled to myself, calm and content with my new golden lover.

Gatsby began twirling a lock of my hair near my ear. I could've fell asleep in his arms, but my daze was delayed by his voice.

Jay started calmly. "Nick...Let's run away together..." He smiled down at me.

I was taken aback. "Run?...Why would we run?..."

He kept twirling my hair and sighed. "Away from here...from New York...Run from the states, Ol' Sport..." His smile softened yet widened.

I couldn't help but smile into his chest. "Where would you suggest we go?" I squeezed him tighter in my hold.

He held me closer still twirling. "Ireland...it's quite green. Plenty of business. We could get a cottage, just like yours next door." His smile comforted me.

I thought about it shortly. "I don't see why not." I smiled back.

Then he kissed me once more, a slow yet passionate kiss. I needed to tell him, if he was going to run with me he needed to know my feelings.

I broke the kiss. "G-Gatsby..." Then I grew nervous.

He looked at me with those blue eyes. "What is it, Ol' Sport?" He stroked my cheek.

I gathered courage. "I.....I love...." I wanted to finish.

Gatsby smiled like he knew exactly what was in my mind. "Go on, Nick...Don't be shy."

I sighed in relief. "I love you, Jay Gatsby..." Then smiled.

He stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Nick Carraway."

We both smiled together, pulled each other close and shared more loving kisses. I did it, I had finally told him and yet he felt the same. I had only known the golden man a year and I fell for him faster than any hydroplane could go. We were lovers, partners, for the rest of our lives I knew we'd be together.

Through out the rest of the night we shared passionate smooches and fell asleep beside each other. Like a married couple we were, I knew we'd be happier, both he and I would make one another carefree. I was fortunate to have such an experience so early in my life. Thank you Jay Gatsby, for choosing me.

~The End~


End file.
